Trouble
by Angelina56
Summary: Stella, Lindsay and Jess all have a day off together and decide to have a girls day and go shopping and stuff. they find themselves in trouble and held hostage inside there bank on there day off. will they make it out alive or not. Don/Jess maybe Smacked and D/L in later chapters.


**I don't own CSI: NY or anyone in it.**

_A/N: post 3x24 Snow Day guys. I hope that this chapter is okay guys._

* * *

_**Trouble **_

Chapter 1

**Jessica Angell apartment (7:40 am)**

_Tuesday _

Jessica Angell came out of her bedroom dressed for her day off which she was spending with Stella and Lindsay out shopping and having fun all day.

This was one of the rare day offs of hers that she and her two best girlfriends got off together on the same day.

Jessica got up this early because she was the one chosen to do driving today and she had to pick up Lindsay and Stella this morning for their day.

Jess headed to her kitchen to fill up her travel cup full of coffee before leaving her apartment and heading over to Lindsay's apartment to pick her up first.

This was going to be a fun relaxing day off for Jess and her best girlfriends, before they have to go back to work tomorrow.

* * *

**Angell's car outside Lindsay apartment (8:20 am)**

Jess set in her car drinking her coffee as she waited on Lindsay to come down from her apartment and get in the car. So that they could be on their way to get Stella and then head over to the bank before going shopping.

Jess unlocked the car doors locks as Lindsay coming out of her apartment building and over to her SUV.

Jess smiled as Lindsay got in to the front passenger seat and shut the door behind her.

Lindsay smiled back at Jess as she put on her seat belt and Jess started the car heading to Stella's apartment.

* * *

**Angell's car (8:25 am)**

Jess concentrated on driving as Lindsay looked out the window as Jess drove.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Lindsay looked away from the window and the things passing by as she spoke to Jess one of her best friends.

"Good morning Jess thanks for agreeing to pick me and Stella up this morning and for agreeing to drive around today on our girl's day today." Said Lindsay as she looked over to Jess and smiled at the long dark straight-haired Homicide Detective in the drivers set.

"Morning to you to Lindsay and you're welcome girl, it's no trouble at all driving around on our girl's day, besides it's been a while since you me and Stella have hung out together and had fun." Said Jess as she looked away from the road for a few seconds to look at the short petite short light brown-haired CSI Detective next to her.

Jess sent Lindsay a smile that Lindsay returned before she looked back to the road in front of her that would eventually led to Stella's apartment.

Lindsay looked back out the passenger side window as Jess drove in the direction of Stella's apartment. She couldn't wait to get this day started with her two best friends from work.

"Jess I hope that this girls day will help get Stella's mind off of Mac and his girlfriend Patty…. Penny…. Peyton or whatever the hell her name is." Said Lindsay hopeful that this girl's day wound work wonders on Stella.

Who this past 6 months has been suffering in silence until Lindsay herself and Jess had seen the pain, hurt and heartbreak in Stella's eyes as Peyton and Mac embraced after Mac came out of the building that had the crime lab on the 34th floor that had a small explosion on that floor.

Then Mac and his English girlfriend left for London for a month leaving Stella in charge of the Lab while Mac was gone.

"You and me both Lindsay. I'm sure that this day will help get Stella's mind off the heartache that Mac Taylor has caused her these past months. Stella is a strong-willed women and she will get past this someday I promise you that Lindsay." Said Jess reassuringly to Lindsay as she drove down the New York streets on her way to Stella's apartment.

"Ya I hope." Said Lindsay quietly to herself not realizing that Jess heard what she said as she looked at the cars passing by them on the road.

"I have just one question and then we can drop the talk about Mac and his girlfriend I promise." Said Lindsay seriously to her friend Jess in the drivers set of the car.

"Okay Lindsay shoot away." Said Jess paying attention to the road in front of her as she drove.

"It's creepy that Mac my boss is dating a crazy as women who deals with dead bodies all day and has a name like Peyton which I by the way think is more a guy's name then a girls, but that's just me I guess." Said Lindsay rambling fast as they neared Stella's apartment complex.

Jess had a smile on her face as she listen to one of her best friend's rambling on about Mac and his girlfriend Peyton Driscoll. Who Jess for a fact didn't like either as for Mac's girlfriend had tried to flirt with Don who is Jess's boyfriend and partner in homicide.

"Ya I agree with you Lindsay. I don't know what Mac sees in Peyton, she is an evil women who flirts with other girl's boyfriends. I hate her Lindsay and I now that you do to and so does Stella even though she will never tell anyone that." Said Jess as she pulled up to Stella's apartment complex near the front door and stopped.

"Your right Jess." Said Lindsay as she looked out her window for Stella to come out of her apartment building and get in Jess's car.

* * *

**Few min's later **

Jess and Lindsay had been waiting for Stella to come out of her building and get it to the car so they could start their day.

Jess and Lindsay both smiled as they breathe a sigh in relief as they saw Stella exit her apartment building and headed over Jess's car.

They both watched as there very curly-haired green-eyed half Greek half Italian friend and coworker came to a stop at the back passengers door, opened it and got in to Jess's car.

Jess watched as her curly-haired older friend closed the car door and then put her seat belt on.

Jess was with Lindsay whole heartedly she hoped this day out would help Stella forget about Mac Taylor for a while. She knew that Stella is happy that Mac is Back from London and running the crime Lab again but at the same time it's tearing on of her best friends heart up to see him every day and not have him for herself.

Jess was pulled out of her thoughts by Lindsay clearing her throat and realized that she should start driving again.

* * *

**Jess's car heading to bank (8:40 am)**

Few seconds in to the car ride and Lindsay had her limit of silence that she could take so she started talking.

"So Stella are you ready for are girls day today?" asked Lindsay as she turned slightly in her set and looked back behind her to see Stella who was seated behind her.

"Yes, Lindsay I am. I'm happy that we decided to do this together on our first day in a while were we been off on the same day." Said Stella as she smiled at Lindsay hiding the heartache and the emptiness she feels inside her.

Lindsay smiled back at Stella she was happy to see Stella happy about something besides getting a big break in a case.

"Good. This is going to be a fun day ahead of us girls." Said Lindsay to her two best friends in the car with her.

Silence filled the car as Jess drove to the bank that they all use.

All three were lost in their own thoughts as Jess pulled in to the bank that they all used and she parked near the front doors of the bank.

Stella, Jess, and Lindsay all grabbed their wallets and then exited Jess's car and headed in to their bank together.

* * *

**Inside Roy's bank (8:43 am)**

Jess, Stella and Lindsay all entered the bank and looked around the bank taking in their surroundings like they always do its part of their cop instinct that they have.

They saw four bank tellers about 6 other customers besides themselves inside the bank this early in the morning the bank only been open forty-three minutes.

Jess, Lindsay and Stella got in line in the first of the two lines open at this hour, but seconds after they got in line the door opened and in came five masked men in all black with high-powered rifles and all five fired a shot each in to the ceiling.

Lindsay, Stella and Jess along with everyone else in the bank ducked when they heard gun fire.

Jess, Lindsay and Stella reached for their guns that were most of the times holstered at their sides only to realize that they left them in Jess's car before they came in here.

Jess, Stella and Lindsay and everyone else in the bank all stood up straight and turned to look at who fired shots inside the bank.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Stella, Lindsay and Jess saw five masked men dressed all in black with high-powered rifles in their hands and hand guns in holsters on their sides.

Stella, Lindsay and Jess all looked to each other thinking the same thing. Why today of all days did their bank had to be robbed when they were inside and unarmed and off duty somewhat powerless to stop it.

They just hopped that one of the bank employees had pressed the silent alarm that notifies the police of a bank robbery in progress and that the police are on their way.

"Everyone on the ground now and set down against the teller counter side by side and no talking or will shot curly here?" said the gunmen in charge who was about six-foot three with a deep raspy voice as he grabbed Stella and pulled her in front of him with his handgun pressed to Stella's right temple.

Stella flinched as the gunman pressed his gun to her right temple she knew that she would end up having a bruise tomorrow. She looked at Lindsay and Jess giving them a look that said do as they say for now.

Jess, Lindsay and the six other customers all did as the gunmen who had a hold of Stella said and moved to set with their backs against the teller counter side by side with Jess and Lindsay setting next to each other on the floor.

Everyone but Stella looked at the masked gunmen in front of them who just took them hostage for the moment.

"Hey you four behind the counter when I said everyone set against the counter. I meant all of you not just the customers." Yelled the gunmen angrily who had Stella as he jammed his barrel of his gun against her right temple in anger causing Stella to let out a painful whimper as the gun was jammed against her temple.

Everyone in the room except for Stella, Jess and Lindsay were scared out of their minds at what was happing right in front of them. They all winced when they heard Stella whimper.

Stella, Jess and Lindsay let their police training take over and push the fear out of their minds so they could try and get everyone out of here unharmed.

"You four out from behind the counter _NOW_ and set with everyone else or we will make an example out of curly here." Said the gunmen with his hand gun to Stella's head as two of his accomplices moved behind the counter to get the five bank workers move faster and set with the other hostages.

Stella watched through unfocused eyes as the four bank workers took a seat next to the other hostages.

Jess, Lindsay and the other hostages all watched as the tall gunmen with the raspy voice who had Stella at gun point let go of her and pushed forward to them.

Everyone watched as Stella stumbled a few feet before getting her balance back and making her way over to the other hostages and taking a set next to Jess. Who grabbed her arm and helped her set down on the floor next to her.

All the hostages were setting side by side with their legs touching each other's legs.

Everyone looked over Lindsay, Jess and Stella as Jess looked at Stella's right temple that was already starting to bruises and everyone knew that it was going to be a nasty bruise.

"Stel are you okay." Asked Lindsay worried for Greek friend who was wincing as Jess touched near her temple were the gunmen pressed his gun to her temple.

"Ya I'm fine, but I don't think this is just about robbery guys." said Stella looking at her two fellow law enforcement officers/ friends who nodded in agreement to with her.

Before anyone else could speak the tall raspy sounding gunmen who held Stella at gun point spoke to his men in a demanding tone.

"Greg, Lou you to go check the other rooms in this bank and make sure that there aren't people hiding back there got it." Said the gunmen with the raspy voice who grabbed Stella earlier as he waved his hand gun at them.

Everyone watched as the short chubby gunmen who was about 5"5 and the skinny short gunmen who was about 5"4 both separate from the others and head to check the other rooms.

Stella, Jess and Lindsay all wondered where the security guards for the bank where this morning. They study the gunmen still in the room with them as a few of them paced the room with their guns up and ready to shoot if need be.

"Okay everyone I won't you to put your cell phones, wallets, pagers if you still use them in to this basket here got it guys." said the raspy gunmen who had Stella in his grasp earlier.

Everyone on the floor all nodded and started getting out everything that the gunmen asked as one of the other gunmen grabbed a basket of off on of the deposit tables in the bank and then moved over to Stella handing it to her.

Stella took the basket as the gunmen moved back to his post that he was at since he first came in to the bank which was near the door of the bank.

Stella put her cell phone and wallet in to the basket that was in her hands as did Lindsay and Jess before Jess passed the basket to the women setting next to Lindsay.

Stella, Lindsay and Jess as well as the gunmen watched as everyone else on the floor put their cell phones and wallets in the basket as one of the gunmen took it from the women at the end of the line on the side Stella wasn't on.

They watched as the raspy voice gunmen took the basket from one of his accomplices, just as that happened shoots could be heard coming from some were in the bank.

Jess, Stella and Lindsay jumped slightly at the sounds of guns being shot. They looked to the people setting next to the floor next to them most of them let out a few screams while the rest looked scared to death and gripping the person next to themes hand.

"What was that?" Asked the young lady next to Lindsay as she grabbed Lindsay's hand holding on to it tightly as she looked to Lindsay.

Stella and Jess looked to Lindsay and the young blond women who didn't look older than 19 next to her who hand a hold of Lindsay's right hand who asked that question out loud.

Before Lindsay, Stella or Jess could say anything the gunmen with the raspy voice who they assumed is in charge of this whole operation spoke.

"Quite down there _No_ talking or the next time someone say anything out loud I'm going to shoot someone. _Got it_." Said raspy sounding gunmen as he took the safety off of his gun to show then his not kidding.

* * *

**Homicide Squad Room **

Flack came out of the interrogation room with Hawkes and Mac following him as he heads back to his when they heard the police scanning radio come to life.

_Shoots fired at Roy's Bank in time square. I repeat multiple shoots fired at Roy's Bank in time square._

Flack, Mac and Hawkes watched as fellow police officers rushed out of precinct and over to the Bank.

"Hey guys isn't that the same Bank that Stella, Lindsay and Angell use?" asked Hawkes looking to his boss and Flack as he spoke.

"Ya, it is so what?" said Flack not understanding why it mattered that it was his girlfriends and his friends Bank.

Hawkes, Mac and Flack all looked to each other as they stood next to Flack's Desk.

"Don't they have the day off today?" asked Hawkes worriedly to his friends as he thought about wear Stella, Lindsay and Angell might be on their day off.

"Yes, they do have the day off and if I remember right they all were going to have a girl's day out and hang out today. Why?" said Mac looking directly in to Hawkes eyes as he spoke afraid that they might be in that Bank.

Mac had a sinking feeling along with Hawkes and Flack who had the same feeling as dread set in inside their guts.

"Flack did Angell tell you what she Lindsay and Stella were going to do today?" asked Hawkes seriously to his friend and homicide Detective.

Mac and Hawkes looked to Flack waiting for him to answer Hawkes question.

"Well ya, she said that they were going to go shopping and other things after they went to the bank this morning." Said Flack as he realized with the other two that Lindsay, Stella and Jess were most likely inside the bank when the shots were fired.

"We need to head there now." Said Mac as they all ran out the door and to their cars and headed to the Bank that the girls used hoping that hey weren't inside the Bank.

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading hope that it was okay guys. This is only the first chapter it will be more than two chapters' long guys. The name of the Bank is made up guys I have no idea if there really is a Roy's bank or not. Please be nice guys._


End file.
